Siang Hari di Musim Semi
by dimexsion
Summary: For ; S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / " Rasa rindu, nyaman dan aman yang kembali tumbuh ketika musim semi berada. "—Uchiha Sasuke / Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya kali. Bukan emosi berbentuk amarah dan hal lainnya. Emosi berbentuk sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Sebuah tangisan atas kepastian yang Sakura dapatkan di hari ini.


Siang Hari di Musim Semi

Dengan _dimexsion_

Disclaimer © 岸本 斉史

He own character(s); me own the story line.

サスサク— うちはサスケ & 春野 / うちは サクラ

Rating: T

A/N : saya tidak tahu karakter di fiksi ini Out Of Character atau tidak.

SasuSaku fanfiction for Canon; # 31

For ; S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

" Rasa rindu, nyaman dan aman yang kembali tumbuh ketika musim semi berada. "—Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya kali. Bukan emosi berbentuk amarah dan hal lainnya. Emosi berbentuk sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Sebuah tangisan atas kepastian yang Sakura dapatkan di hari ini.

— ✿ ✿ ✿ —

Hanya uapan kecil dan lantunan lagu dari beberapa kelompok burung kecil yang membuka paginya untuk sekian kali di dalam hutan. Suara-suara angin yang menghembuskan helaian daun membuat dirinya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Salah satu tangannya ia simpan di atas keningnya. Kedua manik mata onyx itu menatap lurus kearah langit yang ditutupi pepohonan tinggi. Mereka berdansa dihadapannya. Diiringi oleh lantunan lagu dari kelombok burung yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram di dalam hati.

Merekaㅡdedaunan dan lantunan lagu itu mengejeknya. Semua variasi ritem berbentuk dinamis itu menghinanya. Menghina seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam keheningannya dan kesendiriannya yang tidak beraturan. Semua Homofonik yang ia dengar, begitu terdengar seperti menyindirnya tentang janji yang ia buat enam bulan yang lalu kepada seorang perempuan berambut soft pink.

"I'll see you soon."

Kelompok burung itu menyebalkan. Dedaunan itu menyebalkan. Semua yang kini ia lihat sangat menyebalkan.

Ia buta karena mereka. Ia tidak bisa melihat langit karena mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan karena mereka.

Tangan yang tadi ia simpan di atas keningnya itu bergerak untuk ikut menari-nari di udara. Mengulurkan tangannyaㅡberusaha meraih sesuatu yang kasat mata. Deru nafas Sasuke kian makin cepat, ia seperti kelelahan dengan usahanya untuk meraih hal itu. Ritme jantungnya begitu cepat, memaksakan dirinya untuk memompa semua warna putih di kehidupannya dan menyebar di tubuhnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi warna hitam dan kelam di hidupnya.

Angin kembali berhembus. Kini, lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Udara yang panas membuat satu titik butir keringat menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Beberapa bunga yang ia bisa lihat dari jangkauannya terlihat mulai bermekaran.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan menjatuhkan tangan yang tadi terulur menjadi di atas perut. Untuk melihat sebuah pohon berukuran sedang di aram jarum jam 10. Pohon itu awalnya hanyalah pohon biasa, tidak ada yang spesial di mata Sasuke. Tidak ada daun dan bunga sama sekali. Hanya saja, ada empat ekor burung yang begitu setia untuk bertengger di pohon tersebut. Sudah sekian kalinya Sasuke tertidur di bawah pohon besar, dan sudah sekian kalinya ia melihat empat ekor burung itu disana.

Terbesit rasa penasaran di dalam hati Sasuke. Apa spesialnya pohon tanpa daun dan bunga?

Tidak disangka, pohon yang tengah ia perhatikan berubah sedikit-sedikit. Beberapa bunga berwarna merah jambu terihat mulai bermekaran menghiasi pohon tersebut. Keempat burung itu terlihat begitu senangㅡmereka bernyanyi layaknya memamerkan kepada semua hewan bahwa pohon yang telah mereka tunggu untuk sekian lamanya telah menghasilkan bunga sakura.

Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika kedua manik onyx tersebut melihat kejadian tersebut. Rasa senang diselingi rasa sesak yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sama sekali. Rasa yang tidak bisa ia mengerti ini makin terasa kala dirinya sadar bahwa hari ini telah memasuki musim semi.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyelinap di antara dedaunan yang masih berdansa karena hembusan angin yang masih setia mengunjungi wilayah mereka. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu untuk hari ini:

Siang hari di musim semi.

— ✿ ✿ ✿

Rasa tenang diselingi rasa sakit itu akhirnya bisa Sasuke mengerti walaupun hanya sedikit ketika tubuhnya refleks bangkit dari tidurnya; berjalan menuju pohon sakura berukuran sedang itu; dan berakhir dengan keadaan mematung di temani angin musim semi yang berpadu dengan aroma musim dingin.

Kedua rasa itu bisa ia artikan ketika tangannya bergerak untuk memetik salah satu bunga sakura yang telah memekar secara sempurna. Ia menatap seluruh kelopak bunga sakura secara intens. Bayangan seorang sosok perempuan berambut soft pink itu terputar begitu manis dan detail di ingatannya. Bayangan senyuman polos tanpa beban perempuan itu ikut muncul dan menghiasi ingatan kelam dan gelapnya. Tidak lupa, bayangan manik mata emerald yang menatapnya sambil menangis ketika dirinya dalam ambang-ambang kehidupan di misi pertama mereka sebagai tim 7.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerti perasaan ini. Ia mengerti dengan semua sindiran; ejekan; hinaan yang diberikan kepadanya ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Semua halusinasi di musim semi yang ia ciptakan dengan akalnya karena rasa yang sudah ia paksa hilangkan sejak lama.

Ia merindukan perempuan berambut soft pink yang memiliki mata emerald itu.

Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap burung-burung yang kini berhenti melantunkan lagunya. Menatap beberapa daun yang berhenti berdansa di udara. Berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik ketika sadar bahwa angin musim semi telah mengakhiri kesetiannya untuk terus berhembus di wilayah Sasuke berada.

Burung-burung itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seakan memiliki arti bahwa mereka mengharapkan Sasuke untuk melakukan sesuatu karena rasa yang baru ia sadari ketika merekaㅡdedaunan; burung; dan angin menyadari dan membangkitkan kembali rasa yang sudah Sasuke buang jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang Sasuke lupa ketika membuang rasa tersebut. Ia lupa untuk mencabut akarnya. Ia hanya mencabut bagian luar, bukan bagian inti yang ia cabut.

Dan kini, akar itu sudah memulai semuanya dari awal. Mulai menumbuhkan rasa rindu lagi yang akan dirasakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakan bunga sakura itu kedalam tas yang ia bawa-bawa selama masa penembusan dosanya. Menatap sekitarnya untuk beberapa saat dan berpikir, dimana letak desa Konoha?

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sedikit lupa letak dimana desa yang bernama Konohagakure itu. Peta yang ia bawa setiap saat telah hilang dicuri oleh seseorang tanpa sepengetahuannya ketika Sasuke berkunjung ke desa kecil di pinggiran Negara Api.

Mau tidak mau dengan hukum harus, Sasuke harus menggunakan Kuchiyose no Jutsu untuk memanggil elangnya. Rencananya, elang yang ia panggil akan dikirim ke mantan gurunya yang kini menjabat menjadi seorang HokageㅡKakashi Hatake. Sebelum mengirimnya, Sasuke mengirim surat berisi permohonannya untuk mengirim utusan dari pihak Hokage kepada dirinya dengan sebuah alasan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Tentu saja, Sasuke mati-matian mengenyampingkan sifat gengsinya ketika menulis sifat tersebut. Hal ini ia lakukan demi menyampaikan rasa yang manusia lain sebut sebagai rasa rindu itu kepada subjek yang tengah ia rindukan. Subjek yang telah menunggunya sekian lama. Subjek yang memegang teguh janji yang Sasuke buat selama ini.

Setelah mengikat surat tersebut di salah satu kaki Elang yang memiliki kontrak dengan Sasuke itu. Lelaki berklan Uchiha itu mengatakan kepada Elangnya siapa yang harus ia temui sekarang.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hokage dari Konoha."

Dan, setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Elang suci itu mulai mengepakan sayapnya ke udara. Menembus dedaunan yang kini sudah berhenti berdansa. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini memilih untuk duduk berdiam diri sambil menatap pohon sakura yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Tidur sebentar untuk menunggu utusan Kakashi, tidak apa-apa bukan?

" _Oyasumi_."

Sasuke mulai terlelap di tidur siangnya.

— ✿ ✿ ✿

Malam memang tidak memiliki umur. Tidak ada malam balita, malam muda, malam remaja, malam dewasa ataupun malam lansia. Tapi, Sasuke merasakan bahwa malam ini terasa sebagai malam muda baginya.

Udara musim semi yang berpadu dengan udara musim dingin kembali mengunjunginya. Semua hawa dingin yang ia rasakan malah mengingatkannya dengan masa muda ia dulu. Masa dimana Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dibalut dengan rasa kebencian dan rasa dendam. Masa dimana ia masih menjadi ninja dari Konoha. Bukan seperti sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi seorang penjahat dunia dan sedang dalam masa penembusan dosanya.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Sudah tujuh jam berlalu ketika Sasuke mengirim Elangnya untuk menghadap Kakashi, tapi sampai sekarang utusan yang Sasuke minta dari Kakashi belum datang. Apa lelaki itu tidak mau membantunya? Apa karena ia adalah penjahat dunia?

Yang tadinya rasa tenang yang mendominasi dirinya. Kini rasa sakitlah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya kali ini. Apa Sasuke haus akan rasa sayang seseorang? Apa Sasuke rindu akan rasa hangat dari seseorang? Apa Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa merindukan akan sesosok perempuan yang telah menganggu fikirannya sejak tadi siang?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memilih untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Sadar akan lamunan omong kosong yang tidak harus ia fikirkan.

"Aku fikir, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebuah suara berat yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar tiba-tiba memasuki rongga telinganya. Melewati gendang telinganya dan mulai mengaktifkan semua bagian-bagian dari telinganya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar suaranya. Kira-kira, terakhir mereka bertemu ketika Invasi Konoha. Dimana dirinya tengah mengejar Gaara. Kemudian Naruto, Shikamaru dan perempuan yang tengah ia rindukan itu mengejarnya. Tentu saja, bersama si utusan Kakashi Hatake ini yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak mengadah. Ia hanya menunduk untuk menatap hewan berjenis Anjing yang memiliki perawakan bertubuh kecil dengan bulu coklat dengan moncong dan telinga coklat tua itu. Wajah Anjing tersebut terlihat begitu malas dan kelelahan karena harus mencari dirinya yang entah beranta tinggal dimana selama tujuh jam ( kurang lebih ) .

"Ingin beristirahat dulu, Pakkun?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan respon gelengan kepala dari hewan utusan KakashiㅡPakkun.

Pakkun terlihat sebentar menjilat salah satu bagian kakinya. "Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah beristirahat," jelas Pakkun setelah melakukan aktifitas menjijikan bagi Sasuke itu. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sasuke bergeming untuk beberapa saat.

"Tunjukkan aku jalan menuju Konoha."

Ucapan Sasuke sedikit membuat Pakkun keheranan. Ini adalah permintaan aneh sampai-sampai Sasuke harus mengirim Elang dadakan kepada Hokage yang pada saat itu memiliki tumpukan laporan dari berbagai misi dan harus ia selesaikan hari itu juga. Membuat seorang Kakashi Hatake menjeda dulu pekerjaanya demi melayani Elang yang datang di salah satu jendela; memanggil dirinya secara mendadak dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan:

"Cari Sasuke, dia meminta pertolongan," Kakashi menjeda dulu ucapannya ketika Pakkun menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak mungkin membantu seorang penjahat dunia dalam misi kali ini. "Kau tidak perlu bertarung, dia bilang ini akan sangat mudah jika kau yang datang. Jadi bisa kau simpulkan apa yang diperlukan anakku kali ini."

Tapi, apa peduli Pakkun? asalkan tidak memakai acara tusuk-menusuk, dirinya mau untuk melaksanakan permintaan seorang penjahat dunia ini.

"Baiklah, ikuㅡ"

"ㅡTidak," Sasuke memotong ucapan Pakkun. "Antarkan aku ke Haruno Sakura."

Kali ini, Pakkun semakin bingung setengah mati atas permintaan si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Pakkun untuk mendeteksi dimana letak Kunoichi murid dari Tsunade Senju itu berada. Pakkun tentu saja sudah tumbuh semakin tua dan sedikit menua dalan keadaan fisik, tapi hal itu bukan berarti bahwa kemampuannya dalam hal mencari menjadi berkurang. Buktinya saja, ia dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Haruno Sakura hanya dari sebuah sapu tangan milik Sasuke walaupun terdengar begitu meragukan.

Lelaki berklan Uchiha itu mengaku bahwa sapu tangan tersebut ia dapatkan dari Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak pergi dari Konoha untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke masih mengingat betul bagaimana aroma tubuh seorang Haruno Sakura melalui sapu tangan bermotif polkadot tersebut.

Sasuke dengan setia berada di belakang Pakkun dalam diam. Tidak ada sebuah nada gerutu keluar dari mulut Sasuke selama perjalanan. Hanya Onyx dan kakinya saja yang bergerak kemana-mana. Ini yang diharapankan seorang Pakkun. Menjalani misiㅡralat, perintah dengan tentram dan damai. Hanya udara malam yang menemani langkah mereka yang bergerak dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya, dinginnya udara malam itu bergantian dengan hangatnya udara pagi dan sinar matahari yang menemani Pakkun dan Sasuke. Sesuai perhitungan Pakkun selama perjalanan. Jika Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk membawa lelaki Uchiha ini menuju Konoha, mungkin tidak akan membuang waktu sampai enam jam lebih. Tapi, lain cerita jika Sasuke meminta Pakkun untuk membawanya ke lokasi dimana Haruno Sakura berada.

Selama diperjalanan juga, Pakkun bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya tentang apa visi misi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menemui Kunoichi yang begitu terkenal di kalangan para ninja Konoha sampai-sampai harus mengirim Elang kepada Kakashi untuk mengirim seorang anjing bertubuh kecil yang mulai menua ini ke seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pakkun tidak buta dan tidak tuli, tentu saja. Jika ia dipanggil Kakashi untuk menjalankan suatu misi di sekitar Konoha, Pakkun selalu mendengar gosip-gosip murahan dari mulut ibu-ibu yang ia lewati. Yang ia dengar, ibu-ibu itu berbagi keluh dan kesalnya karena anak mereka gagal untuk menggaet seorang Kunoichi penerus sannin terkenal Tsunade Senju itu. Tentu saja Pakkun tahu dan sudah percaya diri siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah seorang Haruno Sakura yang mereka perbincangkan itu.

Sudah Pakkun katakan bukan? Haruno Sakura sudah begitu populer di kalangan para pria maupun wanita.

Pakkun tidak tuliㅡsekali lagi. Dia kembali mendengar ibu-ibu itu bergosip di keesokan harinya saat Pakkun melewati lokasi yang sama seperti kemarin. Mereka bilang, alasan mengapa Sakura menolak setiap ajakan kencan dari setiap lelaki adalah:

Ia menunggu seorang lelaki dari klan Uchiha.

Pakkun meyeringai di sela-sela analisisnya tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pakkun sekarang mengerti visi misi mantan murid Kakashi ini mengapa meminta bantuan dirinya untuk mencari Haruno Sakura.

Satu lagi, semua gosip yang sering Pakkun dengar jika melewati gerombolan ibu-ibu itu kini berubah menjadi fakta.

Ah, boleh sedikit mencurahkan hatinya? sebenarnya, Pakkun tidak peduli dengan semua ini.

"Apa kita belum sampai?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Pakkun sadar dari lamunannya. Pakkun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, sempat membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa mereka masih belum sampai menuju lokasi Sakura berada.

"Maksudku, sebentar lagi." Pakkun menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan. Onyx Sasuke menangkap beberapa siluet yang berada tidak terlalu dekat dari posisi Pakkun dan Sasuke berada.

Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa itu adalah desa biasa. Namun, ketika melihat dengan teliti, Sasuke sadar bahwa itu bukanlah desa biasa. Gerbang yang begitu besar bisa ia lihat seiring langkahnya yang melompat dari pohon. Tidak disadari, ia tersenyum namun terlihat seperti seringaian kecil saat mereka sudah tidak lagi dikawasan hutan. MerekaㅡPakkun dan Sasuke sudah menginjakan masing-masing kaki mereka di atas tanah.

Pakkun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menunggu Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan lurus dan begitu serius. "Sedikit lagi kita sampai di lokasi Sakura berada." tuturnya yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bawa aku langsung ke sana."

Pakkun mengangguk kemudian melesat pergi. Disusul Sasuke yang masih setia di belakangnya.

Rasa tenang dan sakit yang awalnya Sasuke rasakan selama perjalanan kini berubah menjadi rasa gugup setengah mati. Langkah kakinya terasa semakin berat seiring ucapan Pakkun yang terus mengiang-ngiang difikirannya.

Ini diluar ekspetasinya.

Tidak pernah terfikir di benak Sasuke bahwa begitu sulit ketika dirinya akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang telah bersedia menunggunya selama ini.

Pakkun berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari atap salah satu rumah yang kini tengah ia jadikan sebagai pengganti tanah untuk ia berdiri. Pakkun menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke. "Dia disana," Pakkun menunjuk kearah sebuah kebun yang tidak begitu luas dihadapan mereka. Sasuke otomatis menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Pakkun. Dan, benar saja, perempuan berambut soft-pink itu memang tengah berdiri sendirian di depan deretan tumbuhan yang tengah ia sirami dengan air. "Kurasa misiku mungkin sudah selesaikan? ( Ia masih menatap Sakura ketika Pakkun mengatakan hal ini. ) Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung."

Dan, boosh. Hanya kebulan asap putih yang menemani Sasuke di atas sini.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian mengambil langkahnya untuk turun dari atap dan mendekati Sakura disana.

Masih seperti sebelumnya, langkah kaki Sasuke semakin terasa berat ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika jarak diantara mereka sekitar tiga langkah. Dia sedikit berdeham untuk memastikan jika perempuan di hadapannya ini sadar bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ehem," tidak ada respon. Hanya siulan biasa yang terdengar dari arah Sakura berdiri. "Sudah sangat lama, Sakura."

Kini, siulan itu sudah berhenti. Air dari selang yang tengah dipegang Sakura terus mengalir dan tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Layaknya seperti baru mendengar suara hantu, Sakura menoleh ke balik pundaknya dengan tatapan terkesiap melihat sesosok lelaki uchiha itu. Menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya kini. Tidak ada senyuman sama sekali di wajahnya. Sangat sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" pertanyaaannya nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke sama sekali.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya setia dengan kondisi berdirinya seperti ini.

Haruno Sakura harus memastikan yang berada di belakangnya adalah kenyataan, bukanlah mimpi yang kembali mengunjunginya kali ini. Ia berbalik sambil menghela nafas. Terdengar begitu jelas nada kegugupannya, menurut Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sasuke tidak mau menjawab. Namun, mau tidak mau ia harus menjawabnya. Karena jika tidak, pertemuannya dengan Sakura akan berakhir dengan tragis karena Haruno Sakura terus memanggil namanya dari kejauhan jarak tiga langkah kaki. "Hn."

Sengaja bersikap seperti ini. Karena, inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal Haruno Sakura.

Tentu saja, Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Membayangkan hari dimana lelaki ini akan pulang adalah kebiasaannya sebelum tidur. Hanya menghayal, tidak berharap bahwa hari dimana Sasuke pulang akan terwujud di hari iniㅡhari kedua di musim semi.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke sedikit muak karena Haruno Sakura terus menerus meragukan bahwa dirinya yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Haruno Sakura adalah Sasuke asli atau bukan. Tapi, rasa muak itu hilang perlahan-lahan seiring langkah kaki Haruno Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman sulit diartikan.

Senyuman bahagia diselingi senyuman lainnya.

"Astaga," Sakura masih tersenyum ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya satu langkah lagi. Tangan Kunoichi ini bergerak untuk menyentuh setiap inci wajah Sasuke. Ia memulainya dengan sentuhan lembut di pipi, beralih ke hidung, mata dan terakhir bibir Sasuke. "Kau nyata."

Uchiha Sasuke menyukai setiap sentuhan dari tangan Sakura di wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Rasa nyaman dan aman yang sering ia rasakan ketika Ibunya mengusap kepalanya. Sensasinya sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika Haruno Sakura menyentuh wajahnya.

Sensasi itu berhenti dirasakan Sasuke ketika Sakura berhenti melalukan sentuhannya di seluruh wajah Sasuke. "Kau nyata, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak suka dengan keputusan Sakura yang berhenti melakukan aktifitas itu. "Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

Ketus seperti biasaanya, fikir Sakura. Tapi Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini. Ah, apa harus Sakura akui bahwa dirinya malah merindukan sifat ketus lelaki ini. "Tidak, aku suka," Sakura tertawa masih berdiri di posisinya. "Sangat suka malahan."

Sasuke tidak tersenyum. Cukup menyeringai saja bisa membuat Sakura mengerti. Haruno Sakura tertawa sambil menghapus semua air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya itu. Ia berhenti tertawa ketika sadar akan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam dan begitu… hangat, mungkin?

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mendapatkan dirinya yang mengambil satu langkah untuk mendekati Haruno Sakura. Itu artinya, mereka sangat dekat. Hanya satu jengkal jarak diantara mereka. Sakura maupun Sasuke masih terpaku dengan kontak mata mereka. Tersenyum rasanya begitu susah. Menjauhpun rasanya begitu tidak rela.

Angin musim semi kembali mengunjungi wilayah dimana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri.

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit pagi yang begitu polos tanpa awan. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Jangan lupakan warna pipi Sakura yang berwarna merah tomat sekarang. "Hm, musim semi, ya?" gumam Sakura yang hanya mendapatkan sebuah dehaman kecil dari Sasuke.

Lelaki di depannya ini terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun. Senyuman secerah matahari yang begitu hangat, aroma tubuh sekaligus aroma shampo milik Sakura bisa ia hirup karena angin ini, atau bisa dibilang karena jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat?

Semua yang Sasuke lihat di hadapanya ini, terlihat begitu lekat akan musim semi.

Uchiha Sasuke memanjatkan puji syukur atas semua yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya kali ini.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya. Sial, tidak pernah terfikir dibenak Sasuke untuk berbicara satu patah katapun dengan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti ini membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan jantungnya. Sasuke buru-buru berdeham /lagi/ untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Sudah sarapan?"

Haruno Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Tanpa menyadari rona merah tomat yang berada di kedua pipinya makin terlihat jelas.

— ✿ ✿ ✿

"Kau yakin kau yang akan membayarnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk mantap sambil meraih satu pasang sumpit yang telah disediakan ketika pesanan mereka sampai sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Sakura tidak mengambil langkah yang sama seperti Sasuke ketika pesanan mereka datang. Kedua manik emerald itu terlalu fokus menatap lelaki berklan Uchiha di depannya ini. Rasa ragu ketika Sasuke makan dengan sumpitㅡmelupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke hanya memiliki satu tangan saja membuat Sakura tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Lelaki ini selalu bersikap seperti ini, fikir Sakura. "Kau yakin makan dengan sumpit, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah kesusahan dalam hal meraih tonkatsu itu terpaksa mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura. Ia menggerutu untuk beberapa saat. "Aku sudah terbiasa makan seperti ini, Sakura." kemudian Sasuke kembali melakukan aktifitasnya walaupun berujung dengan gerutuan dan umpatan Sasuke terhadap tonkatsu yang jelas-jelas tidak hidup dan tidak bersalah.

Sakura tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terlalu malu untuk meminta bantuan kepadanya. Tangan Sakura otomatis bergerak untuk mengambil tonkatsu milik Sasuke dengan sumpitnya sendiri. Mengacungkan makanan berbahan dasar daging gigi itu yang terjepit oleh sumpitnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Aaa," Sakura mendorong bento tersebut di depan mulut Sasuke. Memaksa lelaki ini untuk membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah hal itu. Sakura masih tidak menyerah—memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya. "Aaa, buka mulutmu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sakura aku bisa—"

"—hap! enak, tidak?" masih dengan wajah yang begitu polos tanpa dosanya ia menatap Sasuke yang berusaha mati-matian menahan malunya karena ulah Sakura tadi berhasil membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian—walaupun mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak memasuki restoran ini—hanya karena sebuah suapan kecil yang tidak terlalu berarti. Hanya berniat membantu, bukan?

Tapi, ada yang salah disini. Perasaan nyeri itu makin terasa oleh Sasuke semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di atas tanah Konoha. Berbincang dengan Sakura; mendengar tawa Sakura; melihat tawa Sakura; ketika perempuan ini menyuapinya pun bahkan semakin membuat perasaan nyeri itu terasa oleh Sasuke. Semakin perasaan itu terasa oleh Sasuke, semakin membuat Sasuke sulit untuk bernafas. Rasa bersalah yang pernah ia rasakan ketika baru mengetahui semua kebenaran Itachi kembali ia rasakan sekarang. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menahan air matanya sendiri selama ia berada di samping Sakura.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan wanita yang telah menunggunya.

"Kau melamun, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. Sakura hanya mendapatkan respon sebuah senyuman tipis dari Sasuke yang kemudian menunjuk deretan bento di atas piring sebelah nasi Sasuke berada. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan hal apa pun, tetapi Sakura tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Kau mau aku suapi lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?" goda Sakura setelah mengambil tonkatsu Sasuke dengan sumpitnya.

Sasuke menggerutu. "Bukan, maksudku—"

"—Iya, aku tahu." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, lagi. Ia menyimpan bento itu diatas nasi Sasuke dan membiarkannya untuk makan sendiri menggunakan sumpit yang Sasuke pegang dengan satu tangan saja. Sakura sedikit marah, fikir Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berasumsi seperti itu? wanita itu tidak lagi menatap Sasuke seperti biasanya. Matanya hanya fokus dengan apa yang berada di bawahnya—nasi dan bento. Bukan fokus dengan apa yang berada di depannya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke awalnya tidak peduli akan perilaku Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah hanya karena sikap gengsi Sasuke yang tidak mau menurut kepada Sakura. Tapi lama kelamaan seiring waktu berlalu, Onyx itu melihat nasi milik Sakura sudah hampir habis. Dua per empat waktu sarapan mereka hanya ditemani suasana canggung dan keheningan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sakura sibuk dengan makannnya, sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia terlalu kesal dengan suasana yang kini tengah membalut mereka.

Sasuke tidak boleh membuat sarapan ini berakhir dengan sia-sia. Ia harus mengambil langkah untuk membuat suasana mereka membaik. "Sakura," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dihadapannya. Sakura otomatis mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang membuka mulutnya lebar. Lelaki pemilik rambut raven itu menatap tonkatsu miliknya, kemudian menunjuk mulutnya sendiri dengan sumpit yang tengah ia pegang.

Sakura tertawa kecil setelah dirinya terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah lelaki di depannya ini. Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Sasuke melalui gerak-geriknya. Uchiha Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menyuapi dirinya walaupun si subjek yang diminta ini bisa melihat satu garis rona merah tipis di pipi Sasuke. Ini adalah moment yang sangat langka, kau tahu?

"Baiklah, kereta api mau masuk!" Sakura meraih tonkatsu milik Sasuke sambil bertingkah layaknya seorang ibu yang tengah menyuapi anaknya yang manja dan malas untuk makan. Diselingi tawa hangat dari Sakura, tonkatsu itu mulai memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke yang masih berusaha menahan mati-matian rasa malunya dihadapan setiap warga desa yang berada di restoran kecil ini. Tidak jarang juga selama setengah jam menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan, Sasuke bisa mendengar beberapa percakapan para pengunjung yang membicarakan mereka. Ada yang membicarakan negatif, ada juga yang positif—walaupun tidak terlalu positif. Pengunjung bilang, 'Apa yang dilakukan seorang Haruno Sakura dengan penjahat dunia seperti dia?' atau mungkin 'Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu serasi? tampan dan cantik!' mungkin bisa juga berupa pernyataan namun terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran bagi Sasuke 'Dia Uchiha Sasuke? kudengar, lelaki itu adalah kekasih Sakura-senpai tetapi lelaki itu malah membuat Sakura-senpai mati-matian untuk menunggunya'

Mereka tidak usah ditanggapi. Biarkan mereka berkoar sesuka mereka. Tunjukan saja kepada mereka bahwa langkah yang diambil Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sebuah jalan yang tepat untuk merangkai semua kisah mereka. Membuat janji dan menunggu adalah sebuah bukti kesetiaan benang merah mereka selama ini. Membuat janji dan menunggu juga merupakan sebuah ikatan yang tak akan pernah lepas dari kisah mereka. Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha selama dua kali dan Sakura menunggu Sasuke selama dua kali juga. At least, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Itu bentuk kesetiaan mereka selama ini. Bentuk kepercayaan dan kebanggaan kisah mereka yang akan di dengar oleh buah hati mereka suatu saat nanti.

Tunggu, apa barusan Sasuke berfikir bahwa ia dan Sakura akan menikah dan memiliki anak?

Sudah, cukup. Ia sudah melampaui batas.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ucapan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya ini membuat Sasuke terpasa menghentikan jalan fikirannya yang lumayan kacau dan diluar akal sehat. Sasuke menelan tonkatsunya pelan-pelan, kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya. Memberikan aba-aba kepada Sakura untuk melakukan aktifitas menyuapi Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

Haruno Sakura tertawa kecil lagi. Membuat pertanyaan yang berada di benak Sasuke kembali muncul.

Apa ia akan menikahi Haruno Sakura?

— ✿ ✿ ✿

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala ketika Sasuke dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam keperluan bayi. Rencananya, mereka akan mengunjungi kediaman sahabat merangkap rival Sasuke ini yang tak lama lagi akan berstatus sebagai seorang Ayah—walaupun harus menunggu sekitar delapan bulan lagi.

Mereka hanya membeli beberapa pasang kaus kaki kecil nan imut yang bermotif awan-awan berwarna biru. Berhubung mereka tidak tahu perempuan atau lelaki yang berada di kandungan seorang Hyuuga Hinata—tidak. Uzumaki Hinata, tepatnya.

Sasuke butuh kesabaran penuh ketika harus menemani Sakura berbelanja sejak mereka selesai sarapan. Mereka telah mengunjungi semua toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan bayi di Konoha. Jika Sasuke hitung, mereka telah masuk ke dalam toko yang berbeda sebanyak 10 kali. Dan, sialnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko yang pertama mereka kunjungi setelah perjuangan memasuki 10 toko yang berbeda itu. Semua perjalanan mereka dalam mencari hadiah untuk keluarga Uzumaki itu dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran kecil diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah itu membahas hadiah apa atau Sasuke yang terus menerus mendesak Sakura untuk cepat-cepat membeli dan keluar dari toko.

Itu memang sangat merepotkan dan menganggu. Tapi, semua itu terbayarkan dengan tawa indah nan polos Sakura dan senyuman secerah matahari Sakura.

Mereka berjalanan beriringan sekarang. Sasuke memegang barang belanjaan mereka dengan satu tangannya. Sementara Sakura mengoceh tidak jelas di sampingnya. Kadang, perempuan ini tertawa kemudian sedih kemudian tertawa lagi. Dia tidak bisa diam di posisinya, terus menerus bergerak kemana-mana—tetapi masih berada di jangkauan Sasuke. Menyapa setiap orang yang menatap mereka berdua dengan polosnya. Setelah menyapa orang-orang itu, Sakura akan berbicara kepada Sasuke tentang orang yang ia sapa tadi. Sakura begitu cerewet, sama seperti dulu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dan sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sakura agar perempuan itu terus berbicara dan tertawa. Lebih baik Sakura yang seperti ini daripada Sakura yang pendiam.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah keluar dari wilayah yang dipenuhi manusia itu dan mulai memasuki wilayah yang lumayan sepi, Sakura mendadak tidak berbicara lagi. Sakura hanya bersenandung kecil sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menatap perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Hingga akhirya, dia memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sakura. Secara teknis, Sakura tidak memakai baju santai dan malah pakaian untuk misi yang membalut tubuh Haruno Sakura. Perempuan itu mengangguk santai masih dengan senandung kecilnya.

"Aku, Kiba dan Yamato- _taichou_ mendapatkan misi dari Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk pergi ke suna atas permintaan Kazekage." tutur Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kalau difikirkan lagi, apa Sakura belum sempat istirahat selama ini? apa Sasuke menganggu rencana Sakura untuk beristirahat setelah pulang dari misi?

"Tidak, tenang saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Di Suna aku tidak melakukan aktifitas berkelahi, hanya melakukan sebuah percobaan dengan beberapa ninja medis dari berbagai Negara." ujar Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah menyuarakan fikirannya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sambil sedikit tersenyum lega—walau Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. "Syukurlah." Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menyuarakan fikirannya lagi di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tidak merespon, ia hanya memasang senyum lebarnya lagi.

Entah karena apa, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyodorkan barang belanjaan kepada Sakura. "Giliranmu." Sakura mendengus pelan. Baru saja bersikap manis, sekarang sudah bersikap kasar seperti dulu. Sakura mengambil alih barang belanjaan dengan berusaha memasang mimik wajah yang tidak keberatan dan tidak peduli. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap Sasuke akan kembali menarik kata-katanya.

Sialnya, kenyataan tidak semanis ekspetasi.

Sasuke dengan santai dan tidak peka jalan begitu saja. Walaupun jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar satu sampai dua langkah saja. Lelaki itu tidak tahu jalan menuju rumah Naruto, jadi Sakura memilih untuk mendiamkan Sasuke saja. Well, menjahilinya untuk sesekali tidak apa-apa.

Seiring waktu mereka berjalan dan seiring penantian Sakura menunggu Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sakura dan bertanya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuat Sakura hampir menubruk punggung tegap Sasuke. "Eung, setelah ini kita kemana?"

Sakura berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung. "Sebenarnya, sejak tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, aku hanya mengikutimu saja."

Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke bingung setengah mati. Sedari tadi, sebenarnya Sasuke berjalan di depan Sakura karena dirinya sedang mempersiapkan rangkaian kata yang cocok kepada Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan malam di suatu kedai ramen bersejarah untuk tim tujuh—Ichiraku. Bergumam tidak jelas tanpa suara agar Sakura tidak curiga. Namun, ia lupa mengingat fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana letak rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Sasuke juga tidak mungkinkan harus mengirim elang lagi ke Hokage untuk meminta Pakkun mengantarnya ke rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang jelas-jelas berada di kawasan Konohagakure.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana? Kau kan sudah tinggal disini sangat lama Sakura."

"Aku fikir ini dekat dengan apartementku."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa? kau tinggal sendirian?" hanya anggukan kecil yang Sasuke terima dari Sakura. Ah, ayolah. Apa wanita ini tidak takut akan kejadian kriminal jika Sakura tinggal sendirian? Tidak, tentu saja, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang Kunoichi yang hebat dan kuat. Dan, seharusnya Sasuke tidak usah meragukan dan memikirkan hal ini. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal ini. Tapi…

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Suara lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan perkelahian antara otak dan hatinya. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnga. Perempuan itu terlihat mengulum senyum ketika dirinya menoleh. "Ada apa? tidak ada yang lucu disini." tutur Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tidak memperdulikan sifat sinis Sasuke tadi. "Bercanda! tempat ini dekat dengan rumah Naruto. Jangan memasang wajah frustasi seperti itu. Ayo!" Sakura mengambil langkah besar untuk mendahului Sasuke. Berniat untuk memimpin perjalanan agar tidak tersesat di desanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sasuke si Genius butuh beberapa detik untuk menyaring dan mengerti semua kata-kata Sakura. Apa perempuan itu menjahilinya? Sialan.

Sasuke berjalan cepat sebentar agar menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura—tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya menyentuh lembut rambut soft pink yang sudah menganggu fikirannya sejak kemarin. "Dasar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tertawa manis di sampingnya. Membuat kedua mata bermanik emerald itu tertutup. Benar-benar manis, fikir Sasuke.

"Satu nilai untukku!"

Dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh lembut rambut Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum.

— ✿ ✿ ✿

Tidak disangka pertemuan Sasuke dengan anggota tim tujuh lainnya menghabiskan waktu yang sangat panjang. Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke sampai di kediaman Naruto, mereka disambut meriah oleh si pemilik rumah dan pasangan Sai Ino yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung juga. Benar-benar kejutan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka banyak berbincang disana, walaupun Sasuke hanya melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan saja dibandingkan Naruto dan tiga orang wanita lainnya. Lelaki pucat yang duduk di depan Ino, tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Ia hanya memasang senyumnya yang aneh. Yang Sasuke tahu, lelaki itu adalah bawahan Danzou sekaligus pengganti dirinya selama ia pergi dari Konoha di masa lalu. Sai—lelaki itu kadang menatap Sasuke dan berbincang pendek. Benar-benar canggung jika mengingat faktwa bahwa ia adalah salah satu anggota tim tujuh.

Sampai akhirnya, percakapan diantara mereka terdengar menarik di telinga Sasuke ketika Sakura bertanya sesuatu kepada Ino. "Kapan kau akan menikah, babi?" tanya Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah respon berbentuk tawa dari semua orang—kecuali Sakura dan Sai tentunya.

Ino terlihat melirik malu Sai yang berada di sampingnya. Wanita bermata aqua itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinya akan menikah di akhir bulan September nanti. "Kalau kau, jidat? mau kapan melamar—ah! dilamar?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak teh yang tengah ia minum. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Sadar suasana yang mulai canggung akibat pertanyaan Ino, Hinata memilih mengganti topik dengan bagaimana Sai melamarnya. Dan akhirnya percakapan mereka berakhir dengan sebuah makan malam sederhana bersama dengan Sang Hokage dan Yamato- _Taichou._ Jangan lupakan juga, karena makan malam ini Sasuke gagal mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam berduaan di Ichiraku.

Tapi tampaknya Sakura menikmati acara makan malam tersebut. Sakura berfikir kalau semua yang telah terjadi di hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bercengkrama membuat dirinya kembali mengingat masa lalu. Sai yang kadang ikut berbincang. Kemudian Yamato-taichou bersama Kakashi sensei hanya bisa makan malam dan berbincang selama setengah jam kemudian pergi karena urusan masing-masing.

Semuanya seperti mimpi yang telah ia nantikan selama ini.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang setelah kurang lebih empat jam mengurung diri di rumah Naruto. Duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap langit malam Konoha di bangku yang bersejarah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Bernostalgia betapa sedih dan putus asanya seorang Haruno Sakura ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita tersebut sambil mengadahkan wajahnya.

Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba bergerak menepuk pipi Sasuke sedikit keras. Berhasil membuag si empu meringis. "Kau menamaparku, Sakura?"

Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk hewan yang kini tengah terbang menjauhi mereka. "Tadi ada hewan di pipimu, Sasuke- _kun_." jelas Sakura simpel.

Lelaki berklan Uchiha itu mendengus pelan. Kemudian kembali ke posisinya tadi—menatap langit malam. "Lanjutkan ceritamu." gumam Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura yang sedang mengangguk semangat. Hendak membuka mulutnya dan bercerita kembali, tetapi hewan yang tadi hinggap di pipi Sasuke malah kembali menghinggap di pipi Sasuke.

Otomatis Sakura langsung mengambil langkah memukul kembali pipi itu. Berniat membunuh hewan yang sebenarnya serangga—melupakan kemungkinan serangga ini adalah milik Aburame Shino.

PLAK.

Sakura tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

Sasuke meringis karena telah mendapatkan tamparan dari seorang murid Tsunade Senjuu.

"Haruno." suara lirih Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Kedua mata Onyx itu beralih menatap Sakura, bukan lagi menatap langit yang ditaburi seribu bintang.

Perempuan yang dipanggil namanya itu malah tersenyum canggung. Kemudian menunjuk sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "Lihat! serangga ini tadi hinggap di pipimu, lagi," jelas Sakura. "Lagipula, itu karena jubahmu sepertinya." Sakura menunjuk jubah dekil yang dipakai Sasuke selama mereka mengelilingi Konoha dari pagi.

Sasuke menhela nafas. Mengabaikan ucapan Sakura yang menghina jubah dekil yang sudah lama tidak ia cuci sejak perjalanan penebusan dosanya. "Lupakan. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu." ujar Sasuke kemudian kembali ke posisinya /lagi/.

"Jadi—"

"—tunggu," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura bisa merasakan hawa dingin diantara sela-sela jari Sasuke. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, Sasuke merasakan hawa hangat ketika ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya. "Ini agar kau tidak menamparku lagi, Haruno."

Rasa nyaman dan aman kembali Sasuke rasakan sama seperti ketika Sakura menyentuh wajahnya tadi pagi. Sasuke tersenyum, menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kaget. "Lanjutkan."

Aneh dan hangat. Genggaman tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti itu dalam kurung waktu yang sangat singkat. Sakura tersenyum sambil sedikit menggeser posisinya agar berdekatan dengan Sasuke karena tautan tangan mereka. "Jadi Naruto bilang padaku kalau Sai itu selalu berkata 'kata Sakura kalau wanita'.."

Sasuke mendengarnya tetapi tidak memperhatikan semuanya. Ia terlalu sibuk berfikir tentang lamaran dan pernikahan sejak tadi. Melihat bagaimana tatapan Sakura ketika menatap pasangan Uzumaki dan Yamanaka tadi siang, membuat Sasuke sadar kesalahannya selama ini. Membuat Haruno Sakura menunggunya selama ini dan datang kepadanya tanpa rencana apapun. Rencana lamaran dan hal apapun yang Ino sering ucapkan tadi siang.

Yamanaka Ino menyindirnya—seperti apa yang dilakukan angin dan dedaunan kemarin siang kepadanya.

Haruno Sakura menunggunya untuk memberi sebuah kepastian. Bukan sebuah kepastian yang berbentuk 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'. Umur mereka tidak bisa dibilang lagi untuk menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Umur mereka sudah cukup untuk memberi kepastian berbentuk, 'maukah kau menikahiku?'

Hal itulah yang sedari tadi menganggu fikirannya semenjak pulang dari kediaman Naruto. Niatnya, Sasuke akan bertanya kepada Naruto perihal hal ini. Namun pilihan itu tampaknya sangat buruk jika difikirkan lagi. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan Naruto di masa lalu.

Kemudian, Sasuke befikir akan bertanya kepada Kakashi. Jika difikirkan lagi ia sudah merepotkan Kakashi kemarin. Jadi, dia harus menanggung dan mencari jalan keluarnya sendirian.

Selama kurung waktu lima belas menit, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak memperhatikan ucapannya. Perempuan itu tertawa sendirian. Murung sendirian ketika bercerita. Tetapi karena genggaman Sasuke semakin erat jika Sakura merubah nada bicaranya, membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat untuk bercerita. Seakan Sasuke mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Haruno." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menghentikan acara berceritanya.

Sakura mengernyit ketika sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi memanggil nama depannya. Itu sangat tidak biasa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil nama depanku?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk menghadap Sakura disampingnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cara yang sama. Hatinya begitu gugup setengah mati kali ini. Jika tangan kirinya masih ada mungkin ia telah mengepalkan tangan kirinta kuat-kuat.

"Karena jika kau berubah nama nanti, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Haruno lagi."

Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti hal ini. Nafasnya tercekat, tentu saja. Mengeluarkan kata-katapun terasa begitu berat. Menangispun terasa begitu salah. Rasa ragu akan ucapan Sasuke yang menjurus ini terbesit di otaknya. Apa lelaki ini melamarnya? atau mungkin Sasuke menyuruhnya menikahi orang lain setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lalui? Atau—

"Bergantilah nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura."

Jawabannya, Uchiha Sasuke melamarnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya kali. Bukan emosi berbentuk amarah dan hal lainnya. Emosi berbentuk sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Sebuah tangisan atas kepastian yang Sakura dapatkan di hari ini.

Karena Sakura tetap diam dan malah menangis, membuat Sasuke benar-benar diam membeku. Ia tidak bisa menghapus air mata Sakura karena tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan Sakura. Terkutuklah kau Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa menit. Hanya tangisan yang menemani acara lamaran mereka. Hingga akhirnya, angin musim semi mengunjungi Sasuke lagi untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini. Dedauan kembali berdansa diatas sana.

Sasuke mengadah. Menatap angin dan daun itu. Mereka mendukung Sasuke. Mendukung semua keputusan Sasuke untuk menikahi Haruno Sakura yang telah membangkitkan semua rasa yang telah ia bunuh mati-matian selama ini.

Rasa rindu; nyaman dan aman yang kembali tumbuh ketika musim semi berada.

"Ayo kita bahagia bersama."

Sakura berhenti menangis. Ia membuka matanya dan membuat Onyx dan Emerald itu saling menatap.

"Ayo kita bangun sebuah keluarga bersama."

Air mata itu kembali mengalir—tetapi tidak sederas tadi.

"Ayo kita bangkitkan klan Uchiha bersama."

Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis begitu keras kali ini.

"Ayo kita memulai kisah yang baru, di halaman yang baru. Lupakan semua tinta hitam yang pernah jatuh di kisah kita."

Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lama. Dan akhirnya, Sakura kembali menangis.

"Ayo kita tunjukan kepada dunia, bahwa menunggu bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Memeluk leher jenjang itu sambil menangis. Ia begitu bahagia karena hal ini akan tiba di hari ini. Hari kedua di musim semi.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Tangannya melingkar manis di pinggul Sakura. Memeluknya begiru erat.

"Ayo kita namai anak pertama kita, Uchiha Ikai." ujar Sakura setelah mengelap air mata dan ingusnya pelan. Melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke dan menatap lelaki yang baru saja melamarnya ini.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Tidak, kita harus menamainya Uchiha Satochi."

Sakura memukul pundak Sasuke sambil memasang wajah marah. "Nama aneh!"

"Nama yang kau usulkan lebih aneh."

"Satochi? kenapa terdengar seperti Sasori."

"Tidak, itu merujuk kepada Itachi."

Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, Sakura memilih diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menyimpan jari telunjuknya di tenguknya. "Bagaimana kalau Uchiha Sarada?"

Sasuke menatap tingkah laku imut Sakura yang tidak tahu umur itu. "Tidak buruk. Tetapi tetap saja, Uchiha Satochi lebih bagus."

"Sarada, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Satochi, Nyonya Uchiha."

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut dengan ditemani angin musim semi dan kelompok dedaunan yang menari hingga tengah malam.

— ✿ ✿ ✿

"Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Pilihannya untuk melanjutkan penebusan dosa dan kembali ke Konoha ketika semuanya sudah selesai adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya. Agar ketika dirinya siap menghadap Ayah dan Ibu Sakura semuanya sudah beres. Dan tidak ada lagi beban diantara mereka berdua lagi nantinya. Sebut saja, penebusan dosa ini adalah usaha Sasuke untuk mencari biaya membeli rumah; cincin dan berbagai kebutuhan lainnya.

"Tidak apa menungguku lagi, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Ia baru saja melamarnya, namun ia akan pergi lagi dan membuat Sakura menunggunya.

Sakura mengangguk percaya diri. Senyuman masih terpasang di bibirnya sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku percaya padamu."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia menyentuh jidat lebar Sakura menggunakakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Peris seperti ketika dirinya berpamitan kepada Sakura dan Kakashi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku pasti kembali, Haruno."

Haruno Sakura mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak meraih belakang kepala Sakura dan menariknya untuk mendekat perlahan.

Cup.

Bibir Sasuke yang dingin berhasil mendarat secara mulus di jidat Sakura yang selalu diejek habis-habisan oleh Ino. Ia hanya mengecupnya selama satu hingga dua menit saja. Membiarkan Sakura untuk memeluknya dan kembali menangis ketika ia melakukan aktifitas ini.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya sendiri ketika bibir lembut nan dingin Sasuke menyentuh jidatnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke sedikit agar ia bisa menatap Onyx milik Uchiha bungsu ini. "Pergilah."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"—aku akan merindukanmu, Haruno."

Dan dengan ucapan hangat itu, Sasuke kembali menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan cara mencium ujung sudut bibir Sakura. Hanya diujung.

Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil satu langkah untuk berjalan pergi menjauhi Sakura berada. Tidak mengucapkan kata-kata apapun setelah mencium Sakura. Ia terlalu malu untuk menampakam wajahnya kepada Sakura karena sikapnya ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_." suara lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik untuk menghadap Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di bibir gerbang desa.

"Terimakasih sudah mau pulang walaupun sebentar."

"Hn."

"Terimakasih untuk kencannya hari ini."

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang." ujar Sakura sambil membuat gestur tangan kepada Sasuke untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian berbalik.

Tidak lama dari langkah kaki pertama Sasuke, Sakura kembali memanggil namanya. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak kepada Sakura untuk berhenti memanggilnya agar ia bisa melanjutkan penebusan dosanya dan kembali ke Konoha untuk meminta persetujuan menikahi Sakura kepada keluarga Haruno. "Apalagi, Haruno?"

"Nama anak kita Uchiha Sarada, ya?"

"Iya-iya terserah padamu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia dan begitu lebar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Ya, sampai jumpa lagi.

Karena mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti dan akan menjadi sepasang suami istri di masa depan. Membangun keluarga bersama. Bahagia bersama. Membangkitkan klan Uchiha bersama. Mempunyai anak bernama Sarada ataupun Satochi. Membuktikan keseluruh dunia bahwa menunggu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Itulah janji mereka. Janji yang disaksikan oleh angin musim semi dan sekelompok dedauan yang menari-nari.

Jadi, kata selamat tinggal tidak cocok bagi kisah cinta mereka hari ini, besok dan selamanya.

 **END**

 **HAI SELAMAT MALAM/PAGI/SIANG/SUBUH/TENGAH MALAM READER(S)**

 **pertama-tama, perkenalkan saya dimexsion! newbie di ffn heheee. ini fiksi pertama aku di ffn. atau bisa dibilang debut aku ya?WKWKW**

 **bisa dibilang sih aku awalnya rada takut ikut kontes ini... cuman berkat dukungan kakak aku, aku fix in ikutin fiksi ini ke kontes. Dan hasilnya... 7,062WORD(S)**

 **HAAAAAAAA. awalnya aku spechlees... ' ini gue ngetik apa aja sampe segitu' wkwk ;;;A;;;**

 **ah pokoknya gitu deh...**

 **jadi intinya, review berisi kritik dan saran aku tunggu ya,** ** _senpai!_ juga dukungan kalian atas fiksi ini ya!** **terimakasih~**

 **regards,**

 **dimexsion.**


End file.
